Osananajimi to Gakkou no Ohime-sama
by Uzumaki Endou 0307
Summary: Teman semasa kecil, dan seorang idola di sekolah, menurut kalian mana yang akan menjadi pasangan terbaik kalian? Inilah sebuah cerita singkat mengenai perjuangan 2 gadis yang berbeda hubungan dalam memperebutkan seorang Namikaze Minato... Bad Summary, MinaKushi, MinaMiko..RnR please!


**Osananajimi to Gakkou no Ohime-sama**

_Childhood friend and the princess of the school_

**By:** Uzumaki Endou 0307

**Disclaimer:** Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, bit Humor

**Summary: **Teman semasa kecil, dan seorang idola di sekolah, menurut kalian mana yang akan menjadi pasangan terbaik kalian? Inilah sebuah cerita singkat mengenai perjuangan 2 gadis yang berbeda hubungan dalam memperebutkan seorang Namikaze Minato... Bad Summary, MinaKushi, MinaMiko..RnR please!

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Gaya penulisan yang aneh, dll

Inspired from First Love Academy School of True Love by Kagamine Len, Gumi, and Kagamine Rin

Don't like? Don't Read..

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Kushina! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu? jangan tidur di kelas! Kalau kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaranku, silahkan berdiri di luar!" Teriak seorang pria paruh baya kepada seorang gadis berambut merah yang masih mengucek matanya.

"He? Sensei, bicara dengan siapa?" Gadis berambut merah itu malah balik bertanya kepada sang guru.

"Uzumaki! Berdiri di luar kelas!" Perintah sang guru dengan nada bicara yang semakin meninggi, begitu pula emosinya.

"Hai, hai." Kushina hanya menggerutu pelan karena suara gurunya yang menggelegar sehingga membuat telinganya sakit. Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kelas.

Uzumaki Kushina, 15 Tahun. Gadis yang manis namun sering ceroboh dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Kesukaannya adalah ramen asin, dan dia benci tomat. Dia tak begitu pandai dan (sangat) kalah dalam olahraga. Hubungannya dengan karakter utama kita (Namikaze Minato tentunya) adalah sebagai teman semasa kecil. Dia pernah bersekolah di TK dan SD yang sama dengan Minato, dan mulai memiliki perasaan khusus pada Minato sejak kelas 5 SD. Namun karena ketidakpercayaan dirinya, ia sering gagal dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minato.

"Jiraiya-sensei galak sekali.." gumamnya pelan lalu ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku seragamnya. "Aku harus bisa memberikannya pada Minato-kun." Ujarnya dengan pipi merona merah.

"He? memberikan apa?"

"Surat ci-.. Uwaaa! Mi-Minato-kun?!" Kushina terkejut bukan main saat dirinya mendapati sang pujaan hati sudah ada di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hai, Kushina!" Sapanya ramah.

Namikaze Minato, 15 tahun. Ketua dewan siswa di sekolahnya, sekaligus tokoh utama kita yang saat ini sedang diperebutkan oleh 2 orang gadis cantik. Siswa yang nilai akademik maupun olahraganya selalu ada di atas rata-rata. Kesukaannya adalah ramen miso dan ia tak diketahui membenci apa. Teman semasa kecil kushina yang sering mengajak Kushina mengobrol saat Kushina sedang menyendiri.

"Ha-Hai.. Mi-Mina-Minato-kun.." Balas Kushina terbata-bata. Wajahnya sudah terasa panas sekali saat ini.

"Kau dihukum lagi?" Tanya Minato dengan raut wajah khawatir, mungkin karena teman semasa kecilnya ini suka sekali mendapat hukuman beruntun dari sang guru.

"Be-begitulah." Jawab Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"Itu tidak baik lho, Kushina-chan." Minato tersenyum simpul.

"Minato-kun sendiri sedang a-apa ada di luar saat jam pelajaran?" Tanya Kushina dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Tsunade-sensei menyuruhku mencarinya karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Minato kembali mengulas senyuman khas miliknya, dan hampir membuat Kushina mati berdiri.

"Oh, Wakatta*-ttebane." Gumam Kushina pelan.

"Omong-omong kau ingin memberikan apa tadi?" Tanya Minato lagi, mengungkit masalah yang tidak ingin dibicarakan Kushina di depannya.

"Nan-ttebane?! A-ap-apanya?" Kushina jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Wajah memerah dan hampir menguap karena darahnya yang mendidih.

"Aku melihat kau membawa secarik kertas. Apa isinya?" Tanya Minato dengan perasaan sangat ingin tahu.

"E-eto.. Ini tidak penting, Dattebane!" Kushina mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan kuat ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat Minato menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Sampai jumpa nanti ya, Kushina." Minato tersenyum, lalu segera masuk ke kelas Kushina dimana orang yang dia cari ada di sana.

'Mi-Minato-kun...' Batin Kushina masih berdebar karena baru saja bercakap secara langsung dengan pujaan hatinya. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia menyesal karena tidak memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk mengaku pada Minato.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam Istirahat,

"Mikoto-chan hari ini cantik sekali.."

"Tentu saja, aku selalu berhati-hati dalam merias diriku yang cantik ini." Ujar seorang gadis sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam legamnya, membuat semua siswa yang ada di sana terpukau akan kecantikannya.

"Mikoto-chan memang idola sekolah!"

Gadis bernama Mikoto itu hanya tersenyum bangga, "Itu sudah biasa bagiku yang adalah keluarga bangsawan ini." Lanjutnya. Di bagian sakunya ada sekuntum mawar merah yang cantik secantik wajahnya itu.

Uchiha Mikoto, 15 Tahun. Seorang idola di Sekolah Menengah Pertama Konoha ini. Dia pandai dan disukai oleh banyak siswa (terutama di kalangan laki-laki.). Berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kesukaannya adalah sukiyaki dan ia membenci warna violet. Hubungannya dengan tokoh utama kita hanya sebatas teman sekolah di sini. Dia mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Minato sejak pertama kali masuk Sekolah. Mikoto termasuk tipe perempuan yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi, sehingga dia lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi dengan pujaan hatinya daripada Kushina.

"Mikoto-chan, daisuki!"

"Mikoto-chan, jadilah pacarku!"

Gadis dengan paras anggun itu tersenyum simpul kepada para siswa yang mengerumuninya. "Gomenasai. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang." Ucapnya lembut tanpa ada maksud menyakiti perasaan para penggemarnya.

"Mikoto-chan bisa beritahu siapa dia?" Tanya seorang siswa kepada gadis tadi dengan wajah memerah, sebagian karena amarah, sebagian juga karena dia terpukau akan kecantikan Mikoto.

Mikoto berpikir, lalu ia mendengar suara sang pujaan hati. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Minato sedang berjalan bersama dengan sepupunya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Minato-kun!" Panggilnya lalu ia berlari ke arah Minato.

"He, Mikoto-san.. Ada apa?" Tanya Minato saat Mikoto sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah merona.

"Ne, Minna-san! Dialah orang yang kusukai!" Mikoto mendeklarasikan kalimat yang menurut Minato sangat membahayakan hidupnya di sekolah ini (?).

"HEEE? MINATO-DANCHOU**?" Jerit semua orang yang ada di sana.

Mikoto mengangguk pelan.

"Mikoto-san, kau pasti bercanda.." Minato tertawa pelan.

"Mikoto, jangan menyusahkan orang lain! Dasar memalukan!" Sepupu Mikoto, Fugaku angkat bicara.

"Terserah aku, Fugaku!" Mikoto mendengus pelan.

Sementara Minato hanya tertawa pelan melihat perilaku dua orang tadi.

"Na, Minato-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan minggu ini?" Tanya Mikoto sembari memasang senyuman termanis yang dia punya.

"Eh..." Minato terlihat panik. Dengan nada yang entah pasti atau tidak, dia menjawab, "Minggu ini aku ada banyak kegiatan. Gomenasai.".

"Aah~ Padahal minggu ini ada film bagus di bioskop." Ujar Mikoto kecewa.

"Gomenasai ne, Mikoto-san." Untuk kedua kalinya, Minato meminta maaf.

"Minato-danchou! Beraninya kau menolak ajakan dari Mikoto-sama!"

"Padahal Mikoto-sama sudah menolak kami semua untuk pergi kencan!" Seru salah satu siswa yang patah hati karena pernah ditolak Mikoto.

Minato hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku memang tak punya keinginan untuk pergi minggu ini." Terangnya tegas dan membuat para siswa yang menggerutu tadi terdiam seketika.

"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu lagi, Minato-kun." Mikoto tersenyum simpul dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan lelaki berambut pirang itu diikuti oleh beberapa siswa yang masih terpikat bagaikan terkena sihir.

"Minato, tak perlu memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu. Dia itu memang sepupu yang aneh." Ujar Fugaku saat melihat Minato yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau benar, Fugaku. Terima kasih atas sarannya." Balas Minato.

Lalu mereka berdua pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ruang guru.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Ohayou, Minato-kun."

"Mi-Mikoto-san? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Minato terkejut bukan main saat melihat sang putri sekolah sedang duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Ayo kita makan bersama!" Ajak Mikoto sambil menarik lengan Minato tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari lelaki pirang itu.

"Mi-koto-san.. Gomenasai. Tapi aku sudah janji akan menemani temanku makan siang." Kata Minato sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Mikoto.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Mikoto setelah melepaskan lengan Minato.

"Kushina. Aku sudah janji padanya." Minato terlihat canggung saat mengatakannya pada Mikoto.

Doki-doki***

'Ternyata Minato-kun ingat..' batin seseorang yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding kelas.

"Oh, gadis berambut merah seperti tomat itu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada menghina. "Mungkin dia lupa dan makan bersama temannya yang lain."

Kushina yang mendengar kata tomat langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Aku bukan tomat, Dattebane!" Teriaknya dengan wajah memerah karena amarah."Dan aku takkan melupakan janjiku dengan Minato-kun begitu saja-ttebane!" Lanjutnya, masih dengan suara lantang.

"Eh, Kushina?" Minato hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan akan sarat makna dari Kushina itu.

"Hah?" Kushina langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Wajahnya semakin merona merah karena malu.

"Hoo, jadi ini teman semasa kecilmu yang berjanji akan makan siang bersamamu?" Mikoto menatap tajam Kushina yang saat ini masih gemetaran karena tak sanggup mengontrol dirinya.

Dengan kekuatan yang sudah cukup terkumpul, Kushina menjawabnya, "Ya, aku teman semasa kecil dari Minato-kun-ttebane!".

Mikoto tergelak, "Gadis ini lebih mirip tomat daripada seorang perempuan yang memiliki kecantikan layaknya aku." Ujarnya percaya diri.

Kushina yang medengarnya langsung gemetaran lagi. 'Tidak, Kushina! Sampai kapan kau akan kalah? Ayo lawan dia-ttebane!' Batin Kushina menyemangati diri. "Itu tidak benar! Aku masih punya kelebihan yang kau tidak punya!" Kushina mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan segera memberikannya pada Minato.

"He? Apa ini?" Tanya Minato.

"Tolong baca surat dariku ini, Minato-kun!" Kushina membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Matanya tak sanggup untuk menatap biru safir seterang langit itu.

Minato mengangguk lalu ia menerima kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Sejak dulu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_ Hingga saat ini, aku masih memperhatikanmu.._

_ Dan entah kenapa, semakin hari, debaran jantungku semakin kencang setiap kali aku melihatmu..._

Minato dan Mikoto terdiam sejenak, sementara itu Kushina hanya bisa menggeliat tak jelas karena rasa malu yang tak tertahankan.

"E-eto, Kushina.." Minato akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Wajahnya merona tipis.

Kushina menolehkan wajahnya, dan saat ini terlihat jelas sekali kalau wajah Kushina sangat merah bagaikan Gurita rebus(?).

Mikoto berdeham sejenak, "Aku pikir, cara penulisanmu cukup bagus. Tapi tetap saja, Minato-kun akan memilihku sebagai pasangannya. Ya kan', Minato-kun?" Mikoto menyeringai ke arah Minato.

"He?" Minato yang saat ini bisa dibilang sedang mengalami proses perjalanan akal yang lambat hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

Kushina menggembungkan pipinya, "Itu tidak benar kan', Minato-kun?!" Tanyanya.

Minato yang sudah mulai memahami situasi tempatnya berada, menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik membelakangi Mikoto dan Kushina. "Aku tak pernah menduga, hal seperti ini akan terjadi." Ujarnya pelan. "Dan, ku pikir, salah satu dari kalian tidak akan mau mengalah, bukan?".

Pertanyaan Minato barusan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan antusias dari kedua gadis itu.

Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tapi, aku ternyata memang harus memutuskannya." gumamnya pelan lalu kembali berbalik menghadap kedua gadis itu.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, Minato-kun?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Minato terdiam sejenak dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "Sudah kuputuskan...".

"Aku memilih..."

.

.

.

**Owari**

Berakhir dengan menggantungnya cerita ini...

Fic ini sengaja dibuat menggantung karena memang terinspirasi dari lagu yang bagian endingnya menggantung...

Tapi apa cukup berkesan bagi para Readers?

Dan entah mengapa, En-chan nggak bisa membuat fic oneshot dengan jumlah kata lebih dari 2000 kata ~_~"

En-chan juga berencana, apabila reviewnya lebih dari 15, maka akan dibuat sekuelnya versi karangan En-chan.

Berkesan, mohon tinggalkan review ya... X)

Nb: * : 'Aku mengerti'

**: panggilan untuk ketua

***: suara debaran jantung ala anime.


End file.
